Herobrine's Minion
'Herobrine's Minion '''is a boss on The Land of Grimier initially suggested by LoxShot. The original idea was to have a full diamond pigman with Herobrine's head, and it would be called "Herobrine"; however, a known bug rendered player heads being worn by mobs impossible, and only a Steve head would show. The idea morphed into the boss being "Herobrine's Minion," a zombie in godly iron armor, wielding a dastardly iron sword with ''Knockback 16 or something. Just when you thought you were the strongest player on Grimier, with Royal Utilities and potions, Herobrine's Minion proves you wrong. The boss was first tested by LoxShot and KTJx2. The idea for Herobrine's Minion to become a full-time boss on Grimier came. bloxtonz and LoxShot built the arena for Herobrine's Minion, with a bit of help from KTJx2, who used WorldEdit to terraform and a few other things. In September of 2014, Herobrine's Minion launched and quickly became notorious on the server. Herobrine's Minion drops ''Unknown Gems ''which currently have no use. 15 diamonds are required to spawn Herobrine's Minion. Weapons and armor Herobrine's Minion wears a powerful iron chestplate and leggings with Protection V and Fire Protection V. While it does not sound all too strong, Herobrine's Minion lives under the influence of very strong Regeneration. He wields an extremely strong iron sword with Sharpness VII, and an unknown level of Knockback and Fire Aspect. He wears a human head as well, with no enchantments. Sadly, with their wicked enchantments and power, Herobrine's Minion cannot drop its armor or sword. It only drops Unknown Gems, and Unknown Gems only. Minion's Arena The Minion's Arena was the first Build Team project on Grimier. It was built by bloxtonz and LoxShot over the course of an hour. Originally, the player was confined to the Arena when fighting the Minion; but this changed very quickly, as fighting in the Arena would be too hard. The Arena is ridden with fire, 1x1 lava pools and "void holes," holes marked with obsidian that go straight down past bedrock. In the center of the Arena, there is a pillar made of nether bricks with buttons on every side; if you have 15 diamonds, the Minion will promptly spawn upon pressing any one of those buttons. Recommended items Herobrine's Minion is nothing easy. Even with King Armor, the Minion deals two hearts of damage upon every hit. It's not just good, smart evasiveness you'll need, you also need a very good weapon. The Minion lives under the influence of very strong Regeneration. Even if you have regular diamond armor, you will probably die within 10 seconds of the first hit; you'll burn to death. Royal Utilities King Armor and a King Sword are recommended by KTJx2 himself. With the intensive lava and fire in the Arena, and with the Fire Aspect on the Minion's sword, you WILL catch on fire and it is impossible that you will not. This is when King Armor becomes a very smart choice, with Protection X and the fact that you get Fire Resistance when wearing the armor. The Minion has strong Regeneration and you need a strong weapon. End Swords barely does damage, but they have Fire Aspect. Fire will gradually decrease the Minion's health. Regardless; a better weapon is recommended for the full-time fight! The King Sword is a very good weapon to have since it deals a great amount of damage. The King Battleaxe (Tier 1 or 2) is also favourable, as right-clicking with it in your hand will make you leap forward a few blocks. The King Sword induces slowness on the holder, but the King Battleaxe does not. End Boots End Boots are recommended over using King's Boots from the Royal Armor set; End Boots are just as protective as the King's Boots, with Feather Falling as well, and induce Speed and Jump Boost. Speed and Jump Boost are extremely useful. Considering the Minion runs very fast, if you are to outrun the Minion for whatever reason you'll need speed. Also, Jump Boost comes in handy if the Minion is close to you and about to hit you, you could jump out of its way. Since Grimier has not updated to 1.8 yet, End Boots are the only way to receive Jump Boost. Gallery Category:Grimier